


Blocking

by EponineFaye



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, I can't write zero back story, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut, a lot of smut, almost zero fluff, because that would be irrisponsible of me as a writer in general., but a bit of back story, more smut than I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineFaye/pseuds/EponineFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: (basically saying Jen and Lana both get turned on by the fight scenes they're given - it gets to be too much, dry humping ensues, and then full-blown sex) - A little character developement, not a ton, but enough that it's not just bare bones smut-fic. There's SOME substance there... I hope? I don't own these women's lives - they're just hot and people wanted me to write them together so I did. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blocking

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are lovely if you could spare your time to make me smile with one. You are loved.

Jen hung her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. Read-through day was her least favorite, for exactly this reason.  
  
"So Regina will start off, not wanting the confrontation.. but Emma’s pissed."  
  
Lana smiled at her script from the other side of the table, eying her lines.  
  
Why was she always so happy about these things? Well.. she was happy about anything in the script. The blonde swore she was the show’s biggest fan, and the character with the most fans.  
  
_Dick._  
  
"Jen, why don’t you start at the top of the page." The director said from his seat.  
  
"Yeah." She replied, taking in a large breath before starting.  
  


* * *

  
_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_  
  
Jen opened her door, seeing the overly smiley brunette clutching her script and an extra coffee.  
  
"Hey." The Latina held one cup out to her.  
  
She took it with an awkward smile, stepping to let Lana in her trailer. “Thanks… what’s up?”  
  
She shrugged. “Not much?” She sat her bag down on the ground and her script next to it. “I was just wondering what you thought of the new fight scene.”  
  
The blonde looked elsewhere. “I-uhm… I think it flows with the episode.” She nodded. “It’s what’s needed to move the story along, I guess.”  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"I don’t know-" she shrugged. "It’s in the script, I’m going to do it… it doesn’t really matter what I think of the scene."  
  
Lana took a sip of her coffee to fill the silence that washed over them. Then she looked over at her coworker and smiled. “I don’t like the blocking.”  
  
Jen gave a strained smile back. “Me either, but again… not really our choice.”  
  
"We could practice?" She suggested. "I could come over to your place and we could come up with different blocking and see if we can do it our way tomorrow?"  
  
The blonde fought to keep her composure - this lady needed to watch the way she phrased things before she tackled her.  
  
"I don’t think that’s a good idea." She started to clean her crap off her makeup table.  
  
"Come on." Lana sat on the table, catching the other woman’s attention. "What’s the harm in trying? The worst Mr. Director Dude can say is no?"  
  
Jennifer held her breath for a moment as Lana just grinned in her direction.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Lana did a happy shimmy before jumping off the table and picking up her bag. “I’ll meet you in like… an hour and a half?”  
  
She nodded. “Sounds good.”  
  
"Yay! See ya."  
  
Lana skipped out of the trailer, leaving Jen to think about how she’d avoid touching her… or looking at her…. or- FUCK.  
  
This was what hell would feel like - she was sure.  
  


* * *

 

  
"I come bearing gifts!" Lana smiled as she walked in the door.  
  
_Don’t say come_ … Jen thought gritting her teeth, but she smiled and graciously took the red wine and the bag of fast food.  
  
"You looked tense, so I thought what better than Merlot and curly fries?"  
  
She laughed. “I swear to God we’re the same person.”  
  
"Nah - I like white wine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Lana nodded.  
  
"Then we can trade." Jennifer got a bottle from the pantry and put it by the door. "Ginny got it for me when I moved over here from the apartment, and I didn’t have the heart to tell her it was too sweet for me."  
  
"We aren’t going to crack ‘em open?" Lana asked, looking kind of confused.  
  
Jen frowned. “Well.. I thought if we’re trying to work on work stuff, we should probably be sober.”  
  
"Well we don’t have to get drunk - just take the edge off." She elbowed her friend before running to get the bottle by the door. "Besides, you look like you’re going to explode,"  
  
_You have no idea._  
  
"So have a glass or two with me and relax, okay?"  
  
Lana had to get the glasses out, but about an hour of memorizing lines and half-empty bottles later, they were up, moving furniture to vaguely resemble Regina’s office.  
  
"Awesome, sooo…" Jen pointed to the various items. "Couch, table, coffee table, the chairs would be here-ish?"  
  
Lana nodded, wine glass still in hand.  
  
"And we can pretend the fireplace is where the desk would be since we’re not using it."  
  
"Right." She nodded. The brunette went over to the couch and sat down. "I start here, and you’re barging in from the double doors."  
  
"I’ve read the script."  
  
Lana stuck her tongue out.  
  
_Don’t do that…_  
  
Jen shook her head and went over to where she’d enter from. She pantomimed throwing the doors open and standing in front of ‘Regina’ who would have stood up with the intrusion.  
  
"Miss Swan-"  
  
"Save it, lady." She relied on her character of three years to avoid looking down Lana’s shirt, that had become considerably lower for no reason…  
  
"What are you thinking-"  
  
"Where do I go now?" Jen interrupted her line.  
  
Lana rolled her eyes. “I don’t know, just go with it?” She shrugged. “If we like it we’ll remember it and do it again and then write it down.”  
  
"Right." She nodded, motioning for Lana to start her line again.  
  
"What are you thinking coming in here unannounced?" Her voice boomed.  
  
"You’re a monster."  
  
"Back to this - how lovely."  
  
Jen hesitated in grabbing the other woman’s arm before shoving her toward a wall. “You killed Graham.”  
  
Her face fell.  
  
She shoved her again, her back actually hitting it this time, but Lana gave her a look that she was fine. “How long did you think that was going to stay hidden?”  
  
Lana pretended to stutter.  
  
"You’re a murderer! And you will never see Henry again."  
  
Rage painted itself over the brunettes features before she flipped them around, pinning Jen against the wall. “You won’t keep him from me - I’ve lost him too many times, and that will never happen again.”  
  
"He’ll never want to see you after he knows."  
  
"He knows I feel awful - I feel terrible everyday for what I’ve done! You think because I put on the brave face that I’m evil, but I’m scared every day I’ll ruin everything again and I try harder than anyone to do what’s right!"  
  
Jen fought to stay in character as she noticed Lana’s leg between her own, paired with her hands pinning her shoulders to the wall.  
  
Then Lana inched closer, quieting her voice.  
  
The blonde tried desperately to keep her breathing in check.  
  
"I killed him, but I regret it." She frowned. But instead of having tears form in her eyes the way they did at rehearsal, there was something else brewing there. "Are you going to hold my past against me? After all I’ve done to help?"  
  
It was only then Jen realized she’d forgotten her line. But she couldn’t move - she couldn’t think between the slight haze the wine had put over her and how close Lana was - her legs, their chests almost touching.. and when did her lips get so close.  
  
Lana’s eyes flashed down for a moment before an evil smirk curved the corners of her mouth.  
  
All of the sudden her leg moved, and Jen closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, her hips moving on their own into Lana’s thigh.  
  
But instead of jumping away as Jen was sure she would, Lana pressed against her harder and hummed a soft moan before her head dropped and her hands moved to the wall to support her continued movements.  
  
Almost without thinking, Jen latched on to her hips, pulling her in further in against her. Her head dipped as well, accidentally inhaling some of the perfume dotted on the brunette’s neck. It seemed to fill her head, making her dizzier, but needing more at the same time. She jammed her own leg further into the dip between Lana’s thighs.  
  
She heard a low “Fuck..” being half barked and half growled from the other woman.  
  
That was all she needed to steal Lana’s lips and plant a searing kiss, only pulling away with her lip between her teeth before diving back in.  
  
Then standing against a wall wasn’t enough, she walked them back down to the couch, lowering herself down against the smaller woman who promptly got back on top. She didn’t miss a beat before sweeping her hands under her shirt to grasp the blonde’s hips and pull her back down to meet her knee.  
  
Jen broke her mouth free let out a low moan before grasping Lana’s wrists to press her body further against her co-star. Her eyes slammed shut with the waves of dull pleasure teasing her from her core.  
  
She only looked up when she heard the breathy laugh from above her, Lana smirking while keeping her bottom lip in her teeth.  
  
With her heart thumping in her ears, Jennifer ripped off Lana’s shirt, barely stopping to throw it off the couch before working on the clasp of her jeans.  
  
As the zipper was being pulled down, she sat up, pulling her own shirt off and going back in for more kisses not seconds later.  
  
Everything after that blurred together - jeans being thrown off with the underwear inside, bras landing on the ground and hair being tangled in fingers as they struggled for dominance, mouths battling one another with teeth and tongues and lips that were already swollen, then trailing off to bite and suck at nipples that were already hard by the time their tongues could drag against them.  
  
Until Lana was on top, straddling the blonde’s hips as their kisses flowed from one to the next with a ferocious need. Her chest pinned Jen’s back to the back of the couch, pressing herself against her as if trying to meld them together.  
  
Jen saw her opportunity and took it, moving her hand in between Lana’s legs and letting her fingers dance around her clit. Lana’s mouth dropped open as she panted. Without warning, Jen plunged two fingers inside of her, making the brunette’s head loll back at the same time a guttural sound ripped itself from her throat. But it wasn’t too long before she came back, grabbing on to Jen’s neck for support as she rolled her hips against her fingers, taking them in deeper. Her brow furrowed and Jen just let herself watch with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Oh God…" Lana managed to whine in between shaky breaths.  
  
Jen kept pumping her fingers, only removing them to add a third digit, making Lana’s eyes slam shut again, a whimper escaping her mouth as her head fell to Jen’s shoulder and her hips took on a frantic pace.  
  
"You okay?" Jen whispered.  
  
Her head nodded, but didn’t move away. “Harder… fffuck.” She barely got out before a long shout echoed through the room and many smaller noises punctuating the thrust of the other woman’s fingers.  
  
Jen kept a hand to Lana’s back, lowering her on to the couch before adjusting her arm and slamming her fingers in deeper.  
  
Lana arched her back and cried out, taking a moment to let herself hyperventilate before grabbing at Jen’s shoulders.  
  
She could feel the Latina tightening around her fingers as her hips bucked with her thrusts and her face twisting in ecstasy. So she curled her fingertips in just the slightest bit and lowered herself so her body was touching the one underneath of her.  
  
And Lana’s hands grasped at air as her body shuddered and squirmed without her being able to control it. Her whole body quivered and shook as the burning electricity finally hit it’s peak and sent waves over the entirety of her being.  
  
Finally, her body fell limp as she panted and tried to let the colors filter away from behind the lids of her eyes.  
  
Jen was careful to slip her fingers out as gently as possible before placing little kisses on her throat and laying on top of her, catching her breath as well.  
  
But Lana slipped out from under the blonde, leaving Jen to look over with a scared expression plastered all over her face. The brunette turned around once she got to the coffee table, visibly shaky and a layer of sweat built up on her forehead.  
  
"What?" She asked with a smirk. She picked up her wine glass and finished the rest before running her tongue over her teeth.  
  
Jen just drank in the confidence the other woman proudly exuded. “I-I don’t know.” She smiled nervously.  
  
The Latina offered a throaty laugh before approaching again, getting on her knees half way through and running her hands over Jen’s thighs. “Sit up.” She whispered.  
  
Jen couldn’t wipe the astounded look off of her face as she did what she was told, not getting a chance to make any other decisions before Lana’s hands were on her knees moving them apart. Then her nails drug up her thighs, attaching themselves to her hips and yanked them down to the edge of the cushion as her eyes never left the blue ones that were filled with an aroused shock. The blonde only bit her lip in anticipation.  
  
"Do you think they’ll let us keep the scene this way?" Lana asked.  
  
Jen was about to laugh, but ended up inhaling as Lana’s tongue ran the length of her slit, stopping at her little bundle of nerves and circling it for a moment.  
  
At that point she couldn’t keep her eyes open. They fluttered shut as her hands came up to steady herself on the back of the couch and she arched her back to be closer to Lana’s mouth. Part of her couldn’t believe it was happening, and the other parts of her, just told her to shut the fuck up and relax.  
  
She felt hands falling down her legs again, and a warm tongue disappearing into her before it escaped and lips wrapped around her clit and sucked hard.  
  
Jen bit her lips closed as moans tried to escape. She’d already been way too turned on getting Lana off, she didn’t need much before she toppled over the edge as well.  
  
Then as her tongue came back Jen felt a finger slip inside of her. Her mouth fell open without making any sound, only strangled air escaping in little huffs.  
  
Then another finger, pushing harder and the blonde started to roll her body into them. She needed them faster, but Lana refused, pushing them in and pulling them out slowly as her tongue made soft little circles.  
  
Jen looked down, brows furrowed in need but saw Lana just smiling with her tongue hanging out.  
  
"Go faster.." she whimpered.  
  
"Hu uh." Lana didn’t remove her tongue.  
  
She was all frustrated and aroused at the same time.  
  
"What do you say?" Lana pushed deeper before fulling her fingers out all the way.  
  
Jen whined. “Please, FUCK… come on.” She pleaded, her words shaky as her body squirmed.  
  
The latina dipped her tongue into the slick folds again, making small up and down motions while holding Jen’s legs in place with her hands.  
  
Jen felt her insides flexing like something more was there, needing something more. Her entire body trembled as she tried to keep at least some composure, but her breaths were coming in tiny gasps, waiting for the other woman to get to the spot she needed her.  
  
"Lana, PLEASE!" She growled through gritted teeth. "Just fffuck me."  
  
Lana hummed a small laugh before plunging three fingers in up to the knuckle and sucking at her clit all at the same time.  
  
Jen can’t to anything but screech shakily move against her, pushing her hips in short little advances trying to get everything she can. Her heart is pounding behind her throat as each breath makes a sound, gasping for breath and tiny whimpering releases. She couldn’t think if she wanted to - everything is feeling, and it’s all tingling and hot, burning her from her center to her fingertips and back again.  
  
Then Lana presses her fingers against where she needs them most, and just holds them there.  
  
What can only be described as a “Oh God” that was pleading and full of release ripped through the room. She held it out as her hips lifted off the couch and her ass clenched - she did her best not to trap Lana between her legs but her body seemed to be imploding. Her hips rose and fell a few times before they fell against the edge of the cushion again as her whole body shook and she had to push Lana away.  
  
"Shhh…" the brunette soothed. She moved up, placing soft kisses on Jens lips, before removing a finger and slowly pumping them in and out again.  
  
Jen hung on to Lana’s waist as waves of her orgasm coursed through her again and again. The brunette moaned into her mouth, and kept slowing her movements until they stopped.  
  
The blonde was left panting, slack-jawed and more than a little shaky as she let her legs fall shut. Only then did Lana pull her hand away gently, before bringing it up to her mouth and licking her fingers clean with a satisfied smirk on her face.  
  
Jen started to laugh, then covered her face with her hands still vibrating. “Where in the fuck did you learn to do that?”  
  
"College." She winked. "I gained many skills applicable to all areas of life, dear."  
  
The blonde smiled. “Are you using your Regina voice on me.”  
  
Lana’s tongue traced her middle finger as she nodded.  
  
Jen tackled her sloppily, pinning her hands above her head. “You want me to kiss you?” She asked in a deep voice.  
  
The brunette wrapped her legs around her hips. “You better.”


End file.
